Welcome to the Next Hellmouth
by SakuraChan73
Summary: this is my first fic after the hellmouth in Sunnydale was destroyed. Buffy begins to have dreams with Spike in them is he alive or is he only alive in buffy's dreams? plz review if u don't i feel bad:


Title: Welcome to the Next Hellmouth

By: VmpSlyer15

"The Hellmouth is destroyed!" Buffy said as she looked down towards Sunnydale. Well, what's left of it.

"There's one in Cleveland." Commented Giles.

"Great, now history gets to repeat itself all over again." Xander complained. You could tell he was crying. He must have found out the horrible truth about Anya from Andrew.

"Xander, what seems to be the prob?" Dawn asked. "Where's Anya?"

"She's dead, Dawn." He told her.

Dawn put her hand over her O shaped mouth. "Xander, I'm so sorry." She said.

"There's no need to be sorry." He told her. "She sacrificed her life for the world...I'm proud of her." Xander finished. Smiling.

"Well, so much for shopping tomorrow." Giles told Xander, Willow, and Buffy sarcastically.

"What a shame." Willow said sadly. "Now we can't buy Xander his pirate outfit." She finished smiling.

"I was going to buy him a green paret so he could look like captain Xander." Buffy complained.

Xander smiled. He knew that his two best friends were trying to cheer him. Well, they did a great job because it worked. He walked over them and gave them both a hug.

"Now that we're done socializing where do you suggest we go?" Kennedy asked Buffy.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "Cleveland, I guess seeing how Giles had to spoil our happy moment. So we'll go to Cleveland and save the world there." Buffy told her.

"Let's get moving!" Giles ordered.

Everyone made there way to the bus except for Andrew who was still staring at the big hole that used to be Sunnydale.

"Andrew, It's time to go!" Buffy shouted. Andrew just ignored her.

"Andrew!" She shouted again. She was getting annoyed with him. She made her way over to him. "Do you have a hearing problem or something?" She asked him.

"Why didn't I die?" He asked her.

Buffy was shocked about the questioned he just asked her. "You fought and got lucky enough not to die." She explained.

"Anya died to save me. Why didn't she listen to Xander and use me like a shield to save herself and not me?" Andrew started to form tears in his eyes.

"Andrew you've made a mistake! We all make them." Buffy told him.

"My mistake lead to the death of my best friend!" Andrew shouted and began to cry.

"Andrew get a hold of yourself! The First tricked you into killing Jonathan. You're better than that; you're a changed man." Buffy urged him.

"You really think I can do well in this world?" He questioned.

"Of course!" She smiled. "Do it in memory of her."

"I will." He got up and followed Buffy to the bus.

(Buffy theme plays)

Buffy was patrolling once again. It seemed quiet. Too quiet to be exact. There then was a high pitched scream. Buffy begins to run. The scream was getting closer. Buffy continues to run until she stops at her grave.

"What?" She asked. She was starring at her own grave it read:

Buffy Anne Summers

1981-2001

Beloved Sister

Devoted Friend

She saved the world a lot.

"What's this mean?" She asked out loud.

"I brought you here to show you something," A voice said from behind.

Buffy turned around. He was wearing black clothes and had bleach blonde hair, adjusting his leather coat. Then he tossed away his cigarette.

"Spike?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He answered taking a seat in front of the tree leaning back on it to rest for awhile.

"Is it really you?" She questioned.

"Of course it's me. Come, have a seat." He tapped on the grass next to him by the tree. Buffy slowly walked towards him and sat down next to him. "I'm here to show you something." Spike told her.

Buffy looked at him, "What? Show me what?" She was forming tears in her eyes.

"To show you no matter what your friends will always love you and fight by your side." Spike explained.

"I know that," Buffy was confused. "Why are you telling me something I already know...And what's this have to do with bringing me to my grave?" She asked.

"The devoted friend part," He replied.

"What about it?" She questioned. She really wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Someone is going to convince them not to trust you. Not to follow and listen to what must be done." He explained.

"Spike, can I ask you something?" Buffy asked.

"Sure, luv," he replied.

"It's about the First," she confessed.

Go on pet," he flirted.

"Is it...dead? Well, destroyed to be exact." Buffy asked.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear but..." Spike started.

"It's not destroyed," Buffy finished for him.

"Well, yeah...but it's weak at the moment." Spike tried to cheer her up. He places his hand on top of her hand.

"Did you hear a scream awhile back?" Buffy asked Spike.

"No, I haven't." Spike answered. "Why?"

"I was following the scream when I reached this place it stopped." She explained.

"Oh, you mean my scream?" Asked the figured in front of them. They both jumped up and realize who they were staring at was Buffy herself.

"You!" Buffy hissed.

"That's right I'm back! If you thought that was the end of me oh you just wait slayer. That battle was only the beginning." The other Buffy said. "The only way to stop me and my army was that pendant as you figured out. Oh, but that vampire had it. Too bad...I watched him burn and turn to dust!" The other Buffy laughed.

"Buffy," Spike took her arm and pulled her close as if he was going to kiss her. "Remember what I said." He informed her.

"I won't forget." She told him.

"Good. And also before you go I must tell you something very important." Spike started.

"Yes?" Buffy was wondering what his important news he wanted to tell her.

"Wake up!" He shouted.

"Huh?" Buffy yawned.

"You were kind of talking in your sleep." Vi told her.

"Who woke me up?" Buffy questioned.

"I did. You were starting to scare me Buf." Willow confessed.

"Sorry, It's just I had a vision...a dream...well I'm not sure what it was. It's just he wanted to tell me something important." Buffy was upset she didn't get to hear what he had to say.

"Who?" Xander asked.

"Spike," Buffy answered.

"Buffy, he's dead." Willow told her.

"I know but, I have this weird feeling that he's not...And the first is not dead either." She told her friends.

"What!?!" Andrew gasped. "The First not dead?"

Buffy sighed. "It's possible. It told me awhile back that as long as there's evil it lives."

"Well, seeing how we're going to Cleveland and there is a hellmouth there, will the first be there?" Andrew panicked.

"Possibly," Buffy admitted.

"Great, just what we need another place to get us all killed." Rona complained.

"It seems to me you guys don't understand is that we're all slayers now." Buffy began.

"So, we're unstoppable?" Vi asked.

"Sort of." Buffy replied.

"What do you mean sort of? I thought you said we don't understand that we're all slayers now. If we're not unstoppable then what is there to understand?" Kennedy snapped.

"Spike told me that the First told him once and I quote, 'It's not about right, it's not about wrong, It's about power.' It has a point." Buffy paused for a moment.

"What are you getting at?" Kennedy asked.

"That it is about power. We had so much power over the first that we weakened it. Now we must use that power and get rid of it once and for all." Buffy finished.

"I'm out." Rona said.

"Me too." Said Vi. Soon everyone was agreeing they didn't want to fight the next war including Faith and Robin. The only people left were Giles, Xander, Willow, Andrew and Dawn. Buffy was disappointed in all those who agreed not to fight.

"Giles?" Buffy asked.

"I have to get back to England to attend a council meeting but when I'm done I'll come back." He answered.

Will? Xander?" Buffy asked.

"Do you have to ask Buf?" Xander questioned.

"Of course we're in!" Willow told her.

"Thanks guys...Dawn?" Buffy said.

"I'm in!" Dawn said quickly.

"Andrew?" Buffy turned to him.

"Me?" He asked. "You actually would let me come to Cleveland with you and fight the on coming apocalypse?" He asked desperately.

"Yeah. You helped fight the last battle. Why not? I could use all the help I can get." Buffy told him.

"Well in that case.... I'm in!" He joined.

"Great!" Buffy smiled. The bus came to a stop.

"Welcome to the next hellmouth." Giles told everyone.

"How do you know that this is the town built on top of the hellmouth?" Andrew asked.

"Because the sign over there says welcome to Cleveland." Giles pointed.

"Oh Cleveland! I was thinking of Scotland as an open area instead I replaced it with Cleveland." Andrew said.

"Right. Now it's time to go!" Buffy grabbed him and headed out the door.

"What about the girls?" Willow pointed out.

"Giles will take them back to England where they can be protected. Are you sure you're okay coming with me than staying with Kennedy?" Buffy asked her.

"Yeah, totally. She was being cocky towards you and if she wants to be with me, she must be nice to my friends." Willow told her.

"Where to, ladies?" Xander asked.

"Let's go shopping." Buffy said.

"Hey, now's our chance to buy Xander's pirate outfit!" Willow smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Dawn agreed.

"Do we have to go clothes shopping?" Andrew whined.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Dawn asked him.

"Merchandise store to get the complete set of Star Wars." Andrew smiled weird as if he saw the girl of his dreams.

"Yeah?" Buffy asked. "And put them where?"

"In the Hotel room." He replied.

"Who said we're going to a hotel?" She questioned.

"All right I'll go clothes shopping with you," he gave in.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Buffy teased.

They browse for awhile. When they ran into a familiar face.

"Clem!" Buffy greeted.

"Oh, Hey Buffy! How's it going?" Clem greeted.

"Fine." She was so glad to see a familiar face in this town she was new to. But what was it? What did Spike want to tell her? Was it just a weird dream of hers or a vision? She really didn't know.

"So, did you save Sunnydale?" Clem asked.

"You could say that." Buffy sighed.

"Oh, What happened?" Curious Clem asked.

"Hellmouth destroyed Sunnydale went bye-bye." Willow answered.

"Wow." Clem commented."Where's Spike?"

Everyone was silent for awhile. Finally Buffy broke the silence. "He's dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He had a dilemma look on his face. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked his friends.

"Do you live here?' Buffy questioned.

"Yes," He answered.

"You wouldn't mind if we stayed at your place for awhile do you?" Buffy asked.

"Of course I don't mind." Clem was so excited that his friends would stay with him. It was getting lonely for him. "Come on I'll take you over to my place."

"Where the bloody am I?" Someone asked. He looked around to see if there was a door. His vision was blurry and hard to see. He was

Wearing all black clothes, and he had bleach blonde hair. He looked down because his head felt very heavy. He saw the seal of Danthalzar.

"I thought we destroyed the bloody seal!" His knees began to shake. He sagged to the floor. He was very frightened. He had no idea why on earth he was alive again. He had no clue where he was and how he got there.

"Oh, poor baby!" Taunted a figure in the shadow part of the room.

"B-Buffy?" He choked out. The figure stepped into the light. It was Buffy. Spike smiled. Buffy smiled back at him.

"You're in bad shape Spike." She observed.

"Where am I?" He managed to say.

"Cleveland." She answered. "Well, welcome to the next hellmouth."

"There's another one?" Spike was shocked there was more than one.

"Yeah, when the Sunnydale hellmouth...." She paused for a moment. "Well, if that's what you would call it seeing how it was located in Sunnydale...anyways, when the hellmouth was destroyed along with Sunnydale Giles spoiled the happy moment and said there's one in Cleveland." Buffy explained.

"Wow." Spike commented.

"Well here I am. It's like history repeats itself only new location. Spike walked over to her. He wanted to touch her beautiful, shiny, blonde hair. He reached over to touch her hair but his hand went right through her.

She smiled evilly. "Oops, I almost forgot! I'm untouchable." She laughed and vanished.

"Bloody hell! Why am I such a fool for the First tricks!" He slammed his fists into the wall. Then looked for a way to leave.

"My heart says...you're alive." Buffy confessed. "Everyone tells me it won't happen but when I said I loved you I really meant it."

"I know you did." Spike told her.

"Then why did you say I didn't?" She was confused.

"When I heard that before I died. Well, soon to be dead," Spike paused. Buffy gave him a weird look. "Well, you know what I mean." He continued. "I thought it was too good to be true," He admitted.

"That's understandable." Buffy shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm glad you understand." Spike said.

"So, If my heart says you're alive, are you?" Buffy questioned.

Spike shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

Buffy sighed. She was trying to understand what he was saying.

"Sorry I can't help out." Spike apologized.

"It's all right." Buffy told him. Spike began to look around quickly as if he heard something. "What's wrong?" Buffy asked him.

"It's here!" He told her.

Buffy woke up and yawned. 'What a strange dream,' she thought.

Surprise!" A figure said. Buffy quickly jumped out her bed and quickly scanned the room. A figure walked over by her. It was like her dream seeing the First take the form of her.

"Did you miss me slayer?" It asked innocently.

Based on the hit series: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. (Created by Joss Whedon.)

Disclaimers: (don't own)

Buffy Summers

Dawn Summers

Clem

Giles

Vi

Willow Rosenberg

Xander Harris

Andrew

Spike

The First

Kennedy

Potentials


End file.
